My first kiss
by Sparkle-ogien
Summary: Os Matsuda x Mello


Matsuda x Mello 

Personne n'avait compris d'ou toute cette histoire sortait… Plus qu'étrange, les amis et les collègues avaient essayé de le raisonner mais non Matsuda n'en démordait pas. On commençait vraiment par le prendre pour un fou ou un écervelé ! Pourtant il en avait fait des gaffes, des maladresses, des erreurs et autres… Mais la ça semblait tout dépassé… A croire qu'il s'était pris un placard dans la tête vu son agilité, ou bien une brique. Aizawa craquait, Mogi n'osait même plus rien dire, Ide semblait très perdu, L curieux, Light exaspéré et même Watari semblait quelque peu choqué… Oui Matsuda dépassait désormais son record d'action impropable… Il aimait Mello. Nan ne vous arrachez pas les yeux à relire la phrase, vous avez bien lu, Matsuda était tombé raide dingue de lui lorsqu'il l'avait enfin vu en personne à une fête. Bien sur n'analysant pas tout de suite il mit quelques jours avant de sortir ça au grand jour.

Il était arrivé tout gaie dans le bureau, Ide avait fronçé les sourcils et lui avait demandé d'ou venait sa béatitude. Le jeune policier avait levé les bras et crier « Je suis amoureux ! ». Evidemment les questions pleuvaient mais personne n'avait pensé à Mello. Voyons… Mello le dangereux, le malicieux, la petite teigne… Enfin quand le nom tomba il n'y eut aucun bruit puis des fous rires, personne n'y croyait… Matsuda se renfrogna et affirma que c'était réel. Enfin personne n'en revenait quand même. Non seulement il l'aimait mais en plus il s'accrochait… Oh ca faisait des fois de la peine de le voir trainer les pieds après une énième tentative. Mais au moins certains comprirent pourquoi il était dans la police. Il n'abandonnait pas et était très ingénieux…

Des plans il en avait fait et L lui fit remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien cherché des informations. Mais tous ses efforts viraient au pathétique par moment. Il l'avait mit en fond d'écran sur l'ordinateur du bureau et l'avait montrer à Mello, celui ci avait en quelque sorte grogner, c'était énervé puis avait disparu. Oui quand je vous dis ordinateur du bureau en fait je parle du grand, vous savez celui qui fait 2 mètre de long sur 3 mètres de large, celui que L regarde principalement et qui sert a contrôlé toutes les informations… Pendant 1 semaine tous les membres de l'équipe avaient vu Mello en grand, comme un poster d'une star. La tête blonde aurait pu se vanter sur ce coup d'avoir dépassé Near mais ce n'était pas assez glorieux pour lui. Malgré tout quand il était venu voir ça il avait demandé à L ce qu'il en pensait, celui ci avait juste répondu que ca faisait planter les ordinateurs ... Le second de la Wammy's House n'en avait que faire de Matsuda, tout ce qui l'importait c'était Near et L surtout Matsuda avait assimilé ça après cette échec. Ca ne le découragea pas et il rechercha des idées. Il fit les choses classiques, lui offrir ce qui l'aime, le flatter, étudier son dossier, essayer de le charmer oui étrange, pour vous décrire les techniques de drague de Matsuda c'est tout simplement pas séduisant du tout. Franchement vous l'imaginer en slip en cuir entrain de faire un air charmeur avec le petit sourire qui va avec ? Eh bien je vous apprend qu'il l'a fait ! Très raté et osé mais Matsuda l'avait fait, sauf que il avait pris un fouet en lançant un « Viens la mon Mellow ». Ce dernier le prit comme une insulte, pris le fouet et s'en servi. Le seul résultat fut qu'on vit Matsuda revenir au travail en se frottant les fesses et en reniflant. Il était pas fait pour ça on pouvait en conclure et puis il s'était peut être trompé sur le genre de Mello. L'explication de ce plan la vint plus tard, il était soul et avait bu avec Matt qui lui avait dit de faire ça, Matsuda naïf l'avait fait le rouquin devait avoir bien rit. Et le troisième de la Wammy's House aida a un plan en quelque sorte. Tout le monde savait que les deux acolytes étaient assez ambigus... Matsuda en avait conclut que Mello aimait le genre de Matt alors il s'était cosplayé en lui. Je ne vous raconte pas le désastre, enfin assez drôle a voir quand même. Ce fut soldé encore par un échec et des remarques blessantes de l'ancien mafieux qui n'en pouvait plus.

N'empêche c'était perdu d'avance alors pourquoi continuait il donc…? Personne le savait, il faisait son têtu et continuait de l' ''aimer''. Matsuda faisait peine à voir depuis quelques temps, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point mais personne n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral. Il se sentait au fond du trou, complètement nul… Il soupirait sans cesse et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, l'équipe essayait de le secouer mais vraiment rien n'y faisait. Personne ne l 'avait vu aussi têtu jusqu'à maintenant et une telle volonté et ténacité marquait le respect comme le disait le chef Yagami …

Le 13 décembre arriva. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Matsuda avait abandonné Mello enfin s'en convainquait… Il retravaillait normalement et faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier. Les autres avaient raison après tout il était fou, ou il avait eu un accès de folie mais qu'il pensait à sa rencontre il se disait que s'était un doux accès de folie… Aussi doux que paraissait ses lèvres, sa peau et ses cheveux.. Et il s'égarait ainsi pour se reprendre après. Seulement voilà il l'avait vu hier puisque L l'avait convoqué et son cœur lui refaisait défaut… Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire il le savait parfaitement car il n'avait jamais oublié et hier soir il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire des chocolats… Il avait déjà essayé ce plan la autrefois mais Mello n'avait pas voulu les prendre sauf que cette fois il y avait mis tout son cœur car il était devenu vraiment sérieux… Il le sentait au fond de son cœur… Il avait ses chocolats dans son sac et ne savait quoi en faire… Le responsable de ses soupirs n'était apparemment pas loin en fin de journée en plus. La nuit était déjà et plusieurs étaient déjà rentrés n'avant rien à faire. Ide était un des seuls qui restait et avait remarqué la lassitude de son ami. Il prit son manteau et alla le voir posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Tu peux toujours retenté.. Un de plus un de moins ou est la différence ? Il vient juste de partir selon les caméras. Tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Matsuda ne comprit pas tout de suite, surtout ce genre de parole venant d'Ide qui avait un petit sourire embarrassé. Le plus jeune réfléchit puis ria un peu retrouvant de sa joie.

« - Tu as raison Ide ! J'y cours ! »

Matsuda mit son manteau, son sac et couru ver la sortie en laissant un « tu vois tu sais ce que c'est l'amour », son interlocuteur soupira mais se dit qu'il avait peut être bien fait de sortir quelque chose qui pour lui ressemblait à un conseil des feux de l'amour, après tout Matsuda était un peu comme ça…

Celui ci courrait dehors sous la neige qui tombait, il n'avait jamais été très sportif mais la il se donnait à fond et cherchait dans les rues le carré blond tant convoité, peut être oubliait il qu'il marchait vite… Il fit plusieurs rues, regardant chaque coin avec attention, et sans perdre espoir puis finalement au bout de la quatrième rue il le vit, ses santiags marquant la neige et sa capuche sur la tête surement entrain de manger du chocolat. Tota Matsuda parcouru les derniers mètres comme il n'avait jamais fait un 100 mètre de sa vie, il attrapa Mello par l'épaule et le retourna par l'épaule face à lui, celui ci parut choqué.

« - Encore toi ?

Stop. Tu te tais et cette fois tu m'écoutes en entier.

J'ai aucune rais..

S'il te plait »

Le blond se tut… Le regard de Matsuda était sincère et déterminé ce qui l'intriguait après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et peut être ainsi il serait tranquille. Remarquant le silence le brun prit une grande inspiration, sera la sangle de son sac et se lança.

« - Déjà laisse moi te dire que tu n'es vraiment pas poli. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes sentiments respectueusement, enfin je pense que t'es comme ça mais la dessus Near te dépasse »

Piqué à vif, il le dévisagea tandis que l'autre savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais ne s'arrrêta pas.

« - Mais malgré tout. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… Peut être parce que tu es unique, fort, admirable au fond même si certaines méthodes laissent à désirées… Mais oui je continue à t'aimer comme un dingue. Oui je suis fou tout le monde me le dit mais tout dépend de toi… Je veux être fixé et l'entendre clairement. Enfin après tout non… Je la connais la réponse donc pas besoin de l'entendre »

Matsuda cherchait toujours a dégagé les bonnes choses des mauvaises… Il sortit la boite de son sac et les lui tendit, Mello regarda la boite sous tout les angles.

« - Je sais c'est la énième que je te fais mais tu ne les a jamais mangé. Alors celle ci je t'en prie prends là ... …. … Et là regarde pas comme si elle était empoisonnée… Je les ai fait en pensant a chaque instant à toi, s'il te plait juste cette boite… Prends la… »

Mello la prit en soupirant tandis que Matsuda baissait les yeux un peu gêné et avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Le dévoreur de chocolat ouvrit la boite dans le but d'être débarrassé au plus vite de cette histoire. Il en prit un et le mangea en regardant Matsuda. Ce mec l'intriguait… Autant s'accroché et lui tenir tête, l'aimer alors que tout le monde le considère comme un danger à ne pas s'approcher. Ca lui faisait bizarre… Il mastiquait en le détaillant. Matsuda de son coté ne se sentait pas à l'aise et attendait les moqueries, ça ne changerait pas d'avant. Il sursauta un peu quand Mello avala d'un coup. Il avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et en prit un deuxième, Matsuda fut choqué et écarquilla les yeux. Il pensait qu'il allait balançé la boite après en avoir mangé un seul…

« - En effet pas empoisonné… Enfin tant mieux sinon ca aurait fait Roméo & Juliette. »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de plus se poser de questions que Mello l'embrassait et faisait glisser le chocolat dans sa bouche, il eut un bref sursaut qui ne dérangea pas le blond. Il l'embrassa longuement puis recula avec un sourire élargit devant la couleur cramoisie et l'air gêné de Matsuda.

« - J'en veux des meilleurs encore la prochaine fois. »

Il se retourna et fit un signe de main en partant, après tout il pouvait toujours voir les surprises que le brun lui réservait. Lui qui lui paraissait finalement si insignifiant commençait à lui plaire.  
Matsuda eut une sorte d'état de choc puis se remit en ria un peu, de gène, de désarroi mais surtout de bonheur.  
Comme quoi les efforts paye et il n'était pas près d'abandonné, il préparait déjà plein de nouveau plans aussi foireux et comiques les uns que les autres.


End file.
